Love Song
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: One Word Prompt: Love Song. Emma gets sung a love song, after dealing with two morons. SWAN QUEEN


Love Song

Emma grimaced when she walked into Granny's to hear Neal talking in one corner, and Hook blabbering away in the other.

She was in no mood to deal with their idiocy that rivaled that of her nauseously lovey dovey parents.

Taking a deep breath, she cracked her knuckles and continued to the counter, where Ruby was waiting with a shit-eating grin, "Hey Ems. How are you doing this morning?"

Emma glared at her, "What the hell is going to happen this time?"

Ruby simply put her hands up in mock surrender, "Don't ask me, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please, because you can't hear what they're saying?" Emma scowled.

"Exactly," Ruby smirked before turning and grabbing a cup, "your regular?"

"Yes, please," Emma replied as Ruby quickly poured her the coffee and slid it in front of her, "thanks."

"Welcome," Ruby smiled wider and sauntered off to clear up a table, leaving Emma alone at the bar.

She took a relaxing gulp of coffee and sighed at the rich flavor, "Good morning, Coffee," she snickered to herself.

"Good morning, Emma," a rough voice spoke from just behind her, making her jerk, and almost spill her coffee, as she turned.

"Hook," she smiled tensely at him, before turning back to her coffee.

"Emma, I was wonder-" his words were drowned out as over the loudspeakers Sara Bareilles voice filled the air as she sang her famous _Love Song_.

"Emma, good morning. How are you?" Neal was suddenly on her other side, a smile on his face.

She swallowed before giving him a smile as well, "Neal. I'm enjoying my coffee."

"That-"

"I was-"

Neal scowled at Hook, "How's it going at the Sheriff's station?"

"How's the house hunting going?" Hook glared back at Neal.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Sheriff stuff is good, house hunting is good," she answered curtly, taking another gulp of her coffee.

"I was wondering if you'd like-"

"Emma, would you like to-"

"I came to speak with her first, Bae."

"You dated my mom and now-"

"It was not-"

"Do not start-"

Emma snorted into her coffee cup, "Seriously, I'm already taken," she muttered, sighing when they didn't hear her.

"I put on this so-"

"I brought her a-"

"I'm taken," she said again, huffing when they once again ignored her.

The boys continued to talk over each other, and soon began to outright squabble over who would speak with her first, not seeming to care that they had perfectly sandwiched Emma between them as they got into each others' faces.

"Seriously… I'm trying to drink my coffee here," she grumbled, adjusting her body a little so she could still get the cup to her lips to drink, and catching a peak at a hysterical Ruby in the far corner.

_I am going to kill her. She is going to be dead. I will have a pelt in my new house, and it will be hers._ She thought grumpily as Neal and Hook continued to argue about her, over her.

"Absolutely not."

"I was here in the diner first."

"I was here first, ask anyone."

"Do not get me started-"

"You started when you made my papa-"

"Do not bring the crocodile into-"

"Don't call him that!"

"I will call-"

Suddenly, Emma noticed that the music in the room had changed, and the room had gone quiet other than the bickering above her head… _What?_

She listened to the new song playing, and a bright smile began to spread across her face when she recognized the singer immediately.

"Dear, would you care for a hand?" Regina's voice was a sound of music on its own, and Emma found herself completely overjoyed when Hook and Neal stopped talking.

"I do seem to be a bit stuck here, Regina," she replied from her uncomfortable position between the two bodies keeping her from turning around.

"Gentlemen, I would like to kindly point out that you are presently smothering my Sheriff, and it would be imperative for you to step away," Regina's voice was clipped, and it made Emma grin when she immediately felt the two bodies move away from her.

"Emma, I'm sorry."

"My apologies, Emma."

"Emma, dear, I'm still waiting for my answer."

Emma turned around on the bar stool and smiled, "I'm still waiting to hear the question?" She replied with a cheeky grin, enjoying the confused looks of Neal and Hook.

Regina's lips quirked up just a little as she took a few steps closer, and began to sing along with Jason Derulo, "We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush, but one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough. I'll say, will you marry me? I swear that I'll mean it. I'll say-"

Emma surged forward to capture Regina's lips, silencing the beautiful words her girlfriend was singing, "Yes," she murmured against the delicious lips she was kissing, "Yes."

Regina pulled from the kiss and smiled, reaching to curl her fingers with those of Emma's, "Dear, I don't have the ring on me though. It's at home."

Emma laughed and gave her another quick kiss, "My answer is still yes, Regina."

"I'm glad." Regina chuckled, before shifting her attention to the baffled men before her, "Now then, I'd be grateful if you two will knock it off. I do not appreciate others hitting on my fiancé. It's most inappropriate. Oh, and whoever thought that playing Sara Bareilles is rather sad. Emma may not need a love song, but she most definitely deserves one, and the time to write a love song is meaningful and important."

Emma smiled and wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, "I love you."

She smiled wider when Regina's other hand curled with her free fingers, so they were holding both hands together, "I love you too, dear. I've made arrangements with your father for you to have the morning off, after I asked him if I could ask for you hand and his blessing."

Emma felt a lump form in her throat, "You… you did that?"

"Of course, dear, because you're worth it," Regina smiled at her before leaning down to capture Emma's lips for a passionate kiss, as the diner began to come out from their shock and cheer and clap for the newly engaged couple.

Ruby was loudest over them all, "That was the best proposal I've ever seen!"


End file.
